Three Sisters
by merae
Summary: This is the story of the Meier sisters. Three daughters known for thier intellegence and thier beauty. Experience thier lives. Set during GOF slightly AU, but sticks to mostly cannon.
1. World Cup

Desdemona Meier was excited. She was currently in the bathroom she shared with her two sisters getting ready for the 1994 Quidditch Cup. Ophelia, Desdemona's younger sister, was sitting on the edge of the tube watching Susan Meier, the girl's mother, put Irish themed charms on Desdemona's face so she looked like an Irish cheerleader. With a swoop of her wand, Gretchen transformed Desdemona's eyes from their crystal blue to an emerald green that matched her two sisters' natural eye color. Ophelia watched excitedly, chatting a million miles a minute about how she hoped to get the seeker of the Bulgarian team, Victor Krum's, autograph. Desdemona smiled at her red headed sister, who she affectionately calls Elia, as their mom moved away from her allowing Desdemona to gather her long blonde hair into a side ponytail and tie it with some green ribbon.

She left the two in the bathroom and went up to her older sister Juliet's room. Letti, as Juliet was commonly known, was not in the bathroom because she was lying sick in her bed. No matter what potions Gretchen or the two female house elves, Pinky and Jazzy, gave the raven haired beauty, she was not getting well, leading the local med wizard to be called. He had declared that it was a muggle born virus and Juliet just needed to sleep it off. While the oldest Meier daughter was happy that it wasn't life threatening, she was severely disappointed that she wouldn't be able to attend the World Cup. Especially since their father Wilhelm had just been named the newest Minister of Muggle/Wizard Business Affairs. They were going to get to sit in the Minister of Magic's box. They had heard that not only were they going to be in the Minister's box, but share it with the long time family friends, the Weasley's. This is what disappointed Juliet the most. She was entering her fifth year and had just received her Perfect's badge a few days before the cup and wanted to hold it over George and Fred whom she had had a long standing feud with ever since they blew up her favorite doll when she was five. She also was hopping to see Percy who she had always had a bit of a crush on.

Desdemona knocked on her sister's door and walked into the blue and bronze covered room. Juliet, along with Desdemona and Ophelia, were sorted into Ravenclaw. They had followed in their mother's footsteps into the house that prized intelligence and wit above all else. Their father, who was the son of German Wizard immigrants, had been a Gryffindor so he would tease his wife and daughters. He had known the infamous James and Lily Potter, but had not been part of their inner circle as they were a few years behind him. Even though Wilhelm and Susan were both pureblood wizards, they had not joined Voldemort in his quest for power and had, instead, become members of the Order of Phoenix. While some saw this as odd, the family completely understood their reasoning. Wilhelm's grandparents, both sides, as well as his parents who were only children at the time, had fled Germany in the 1930's when Hitler rose to power. When the Minister of Magic in German had met with Hitler, he was killed and Hitler started a secret war against the magical world. Watching Voldemort rise to power echoed the stories that his grandparents had told him as he grew up. It never crossed his mind to join the deatheaters.

Juliet opened her green eyes and saw her sister walk into the room.

"Hey Dessi," Juliet said in a weak voice, "You look cute."

"Thanks Letti," Dessi said as she crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her older sister, "You should see Elia. I don't think she has been this excited since last year when she found out second years could try out for the house team."

"Oh, she is going to look so cute. I am sure she's really excited Ginny's going to be there too," Juliet said as she set up.

"I think she would be more excited if Luna was going to be there, but she is still off in Sweden with her dad," Dessi replied.

"So, I heard the Malfoys are going to be there. I am not exactly upset I am missing that," Juliet said.

"At least Draco doesn't look at you like you are a piece of meat," Dessi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh hunny. He doesn't look at you like meat, he looks at you like his future wife and mother of his children," Juliet said before bursting out in laughter.

"Thanks Letti. That is exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life. Floating around Malfoy Mannor, popping out blond children, look down my nose at muggle borns, sneering across the table at my husband every night, and, of course, having no opinions of my own," Dessi said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, plus you have always been partial to red heads," Juliet said, smiling as she lied back down.

"Hey! You know you are the only one who knows that I like George. You and I both know that mum and dad would have a field day with that. They think that he and Fred are trouble makers," Dessi said in a whisper.

"I wonder where they would have gotten that idea," Letti replied looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever Letti. I am just glad Hermionie is going to be there. I haven't seen there since she came over for our birthdays," Dessi said after rolling her eyes, "I am going to go finish getting ready. Get some sleep and I will tell you about everything tomorrow when we get back."

Dessi left her sister's room and went down the hall to her own room. While she was just as proud to be a Ravenclaw as her older sister, Dessi decorated her room in bright pinks. She had white furniture. Along one wall was a large mosaic of pictures of her friends. There were random Ravenclaws, a few Huffelpuffs, but mostly, there were her and her sisters. Even though they were not in the same year and had friends that were in their years and their classes, they were their own best friends.

It was strange, even among the wizarding world for siblings to be so close. The reasoning, however, was that all of their lives, their parents had been running and building a global corporation. It has stretched from the wizarding world to the muggle one. As a result, the sisters were often left in the care of the house elves. They were the only ones they had most of the time. They each developed and played their roles. Letti was the little mom. She watched out for her sisters and came up with their grand schemes. Elia was the athletic one. It was no surprise to her sisters when she was chosen as the Ravenclaw keeper last year and she was always the one who climbed out the window. Dessi was the politician of the girls. She could get them out of anything. She was bubbly and was usually brought along to functions by her father because she could schmooze and make anyone like her. At school, the girls would always have lunch together, it was their time. All of their friends knew it.

A few hours later, Wilhelm, Dessi, and Elia were emerging from the scaffolding into the Minster of Magic's box at the top of the stadium. Susan had decided to stay home with Letti. The three had already set up their tent and were now excited to see the game. Wilhelm lacked his daughter's Irish garb, but reveled to them that he was wearing a green Irish shirt under his robes. Dessi and Elia were both in jeans and green shirts that had the Irish players flying over the front of them. Their faces were painted with shamrocks. When Wilhelm has seen Dessi's eyes he was entirely surprised.

"Dessi, love, what happened to you beautiful eyes?" He had asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry dad, they are just for the game. All I need to do is die my hair red and I'll look like Elia," Dessi replied kissing her father on the cheek before taking hold of the portkey.

When the three of them entered the box, the rest of the box was focused on the field, waiting for the game to start. Thankfully, the Minister was not their yet. Wilhelm was first, followed by Dessi and then Elia, each helping the person behind them. Elia pushed excitedly through the entry way to the front of the box.

"Wilhelm, long time no see," Arthur Weasley said as he and Wilhelm shared what can only be described as a "bro hug".

"I know. It has been a busy time. Adjusting to the new position and all. How is your lovely wife?" Wilhelm asked his friend as they moved towards their seats.

"Like anyone would call that filthy woman lovely," Dessi heard a voice say in a very low tone from behind her. Recognizing the voice immedelty, she turned around.

"Malfoy, do you really think that is a polite thing to say?" Dessi asked.

Draco smirked as she looked him the eyes with an expression of disgust on her face. "I am just saying the truth, Desdemona. Isn't that what all you Ravenclaws are always striving for?"

"We strive for intelligence Malfoy, something you would know little about," Dessi replied, hating how he used her real name.

"Desdemona, do I hear a bit of anger in your voice? Is that anyway for a vice-Minister's daughter to talk?" Draco said, still smirking as he came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Dessi quickly took a step back and shoved Draco's hands off of her, "I think how I act and how I talk is of little concern to you Draco."

Draco took a step closer and put a hand on her cheek. In an almost sweet voice he said, "See, you can say it Dessi." With that, he kissed her opposite cheek and came out of the entrance enclave to his seat.

Dessi moved out of the entry way to where she could see the rest of the people. Elia had already taken a seat at the front of the box and was almost hanging over the edge. She moved to the seat next to her, when she felt someone grab her arm. She whirled around, afraid to see Draco again, but was pleasantly surprised to see George Weasley holding onto her arm.

"I don't think you can sit there Dessi," George said with no hint of humor on his face.

Concerned Dessi responded, "Why not George?"

"Because, Fred and I saved you a spot over here," he replied, allowing a smile to break out all over his face, "Besides, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione just went down to get some snacks and stuff and when they get back, Ginny will claim the spot next to your dear sister."

Dessi laughed and allowed George to lead her to a seat between himself and his brother. "I thought you two always said nothing could come between you?" She asked with a laugh in her voice as she sat down.

"What can we say, we are suckers for birds with blonde hair, isn't that right George?" Fred said with a smile.

"Oh, that is a certainty my dear twin," George replied, his eyes never leaving Dessi.

Small chat erupted between the twins and Dessi, with Bill or Charlie sometimes chiming in. Percy looked somewhat upset and refused to join in the conversation.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Dessi finally asked George.

"He's upset because his favorite Meier is missing this evening. An ailment that I gladly do not have," George replied.

"I always knew you had a thing for Elia," Dessi said jokingly hitting his leg. She then turned to Percy, "Percy, Juliet was terribly sorry that she couldn't come tonight. She's ill. She asked me to tell you that she was made Perfect."

With that information, Percy's face lit up, "Juliet is a bright girl. I knew she would do well. Send her my congratulations and tell her to owl me if she has any questions or anything."

"I will Percy, I am sure she will be quite happy to hear your praise," Dessi said before turning around.

"Letti was made Perfect?" Fred asked, sharing a panic stricken look with his twin.

"Yes. She was quite upset that she couldn't come tonight and hold it over the two of you. She wanted me to tell you both that she will be keeping a close eye on you both," Dessi said.

Fred turned to his older brothers Bill and Charlie for advice. Dessi expected George to join them, but instead, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Love, what did you do to your eyes?"

Dessi's face grew red for a moment at George calling her love. She took a breath and replied, "I made them green, just for the game though."

George smiled a bit at that. "Good. I was afraid you had turned them that color for good. Merlin knows how much I love your eyes," he said with complete seriousness as he brushed a stray hair away from her face. He leaned close and kissed the same cheek that Draco had kissed only moments before.

"Dessi!" A voice broke the moment between George and Dessi. She looked away from him to see Hermione coming towards her, followed by a smiling Ron and happy Harry. Ginny waved as she took her seat next to Elia who she happily started talking to. All were decked out in bright Irish Green.

"Hermione! How are you? How was your holiday?" Dessi asked, getting up from her chair and leaning down to hug her friend.

"Good. We went to France and it was just amazing! Anyway, how was yours?" Hermione said eyes sparkling. Hermione and Dessi had bonded their first year when they were the only two who actually paid attention in the History of Magic. The two had a friendly rivalry for the top of their year honors.

"Amazing! We went to Italy for a bit. Florence is beautiful," Dessi replied. She then looked past her friend, "Ron! Harry! How are the two of you?"

"Great. I am ready for this to get started," Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement and smiled.

A few moments later, as if on cue, the starting elements occurred.


	2. Accidental Savior

Letti met Dessi outside of her final class, potions. It was early November and the school year was in full swing. Letti had gotten out of History of Magic early and wanted Dessi to go up to the owlry with her to send a letter to Percy. Even though the two were not in an exclusive relationship, their letters were filled with what Dessi called "geek flirting." As Dessi exited her classroom Letti called over to her.

"Hey Letti," Dessi said coming over to her sister, "I thought I was meeting you and Elia in the common room."

"Yeah, but Elia caught me after Transfiguration to tell me she had practice this afternoon and I got out of History of Magic early and thought I would just meet you down here," Letti replied excitedly.

At this point, the hallway next to the dungeons had cleared out. As the two sisters made their way to the stairway, Draco Malfoy started down the stairs. He ran into the girls, literally, in the middle of the staircase.

"Malfoy!" Dessi screamed in anger as her books scattered across the stairs.

"Watch where you are going, Desdemona," Draco said smugly at the blonde haired beauty.

"Oh shut up Malfoy and help or I will take 5 points from Slytherin," Letti said angrily to the blonde haired boy.

He gave the sisters an evil look as he picked up a notebook that had flown out of Dessi's bag. After Dessi and Letti picked up the rest of her books and quills, Letti put them in Dessi's bag while Dessi went over to Draco and took what he had picked up for her.

"Thank you," Dessi said automatically.

"Your welcome," Draco replied in a snide way before lowering his voice so only she could hear it, "I am sorry Dessi."

With that, he marched down the hall to his common room. Only then did Dessi look down and see a note on top of her notebook.

Dessi was curling up in her bed with her curtains drawn. She took the note off the table where she had laid it. After Draco had given it to her, she had quickly stuck it in her pocket so Letti couldn't see it. She knew her sister hated Draco even more than Fred and George, but, for some reason, Dessi was becoming more and more curious about the flaxen haired Slytherin. He was mean and rude to her one moment and then sweet as treacle on toast the next. It confused her so much. She knew he liked her; she wasn't tied for the top of her year for nothing, but she wasn't sure why. She had been told by many people that she was beautiful, especially her eyes, and that she was funny, but she preferred school to be about school. She would wear her hair in a bun and little to no make up on weekdays. On the weekends, she might put on cuter clothing and do her hair and make up and flirt, especially with George, but that was only two days a week.

Dessi finally gave into temptation and opened the note.

Dessi,

I have your potions book. If you want it back, come with me after Transfigurations tomorrow.

Draco

Dessi was very upset when she read this. It appalled her to no end. He took her book and was trying to use it to blackmail her into a date. She grabbed the candle off her night stand and left her room to go to her sisters. She got Letti first and then snuck into the third year dorm to get Elia. They retreated to the now empty common room where they discussed the matter.

"Dessi, just go with him, get your book back, and go to dinner," Elia said, stifling a yawn. Practice had been hard that day and she was enjoying her sleep.

"Elia, you know Malfoy. I suspect he has something sinister up his sleeve," Letti responded, "I have an idea. I think you should write mum and she will have a new book to you within the week. In the mean time, ask Hermione if you can borrow hers since you have it on opposite days. She hates Malfoy as much as the rest of us. Even if she hesitates, I am sure Harry and Ron will back you up if for no other reason than to get at Malfoy."

"I hate to ask mum, but Malfoy creeps me out," Dessi said with a sigh. "I will go to the owlry tomorrow after lunch and talk to Hermione at breakfast. Thanks Letti. Elia, get up." Dessi poked her younger sister who had fallen asleep.

Transfiguration was over. Dessi packed up her quills and books and made sure her bag was securely shut before getting out of her seat. Draco was waiting for her right outside the door.

"Ready Desdemona?" He asked smirking.

"No, I don't think so Malfoy," Dessi said as she walked towards Ravenclaw tower.

"What?" He exclaimed, "Are you insane. I have your book. You know how Snape is about unprepared students. He will have your skin, not to mention your grade."

"I am quite confident that my grade and I will survive," Dessi said as she continued down the hall. All of a sudden, she was yanked back by her arm and pushed her roughly against a wall. Panic flooded Dessi's senses. She wasn't sure what to do. Malfoy had covered her mouth with one hand and was using his superior height and weight to trap her against the wall, she struggled, but it did little good.

"Dessi," Draco began in a low, serious tone, "I am offering you more than your beat up book. I am offering you a chance to be part of the upper class. I am giving you a chance to be part of one of the most respected, powerful wizarding families in Britain, if not the world. You have money, I know that. You are pure blood, I wouldn't love you if you weren't. Yet, you are dirty. Your family had to work for its money. I am offering you a chance…"

Draco didn't get a chance to finish his speech. George Weasley who was coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was just down the hall from Transfiguration, had come upon the two. He saw Dessi's petrified face and acted. He grabbed Malfoy and pulled him away from Dessi, who he had pinned against a wall.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Is that anyway to treat a lady? Run off before I forget that I am a gentleman," George barked at Malfoy.

"Gentleman my ass. My house elves know more about sophistication than you," Malfoy replied standing his grown in front of the red head who, while equal in height, was more muscled.

"Money doesn't make you better Malfoy," George said, red with anger, "It just makes you a pain in my ass."

Malfoy lunged at George. George, who was an experienced fighter growing up with five brothers and a feisty sister, stooped down and allowed Malfoy to hit him in the shoulder, George then stood up and allowed Malfoy to drop down on his back and seemed to be out.

Dessi stood there in shock. George had just beaten up Malfoy. On top of that, he had done it for her. She looked, mouth ajar, at George, whose hair matched the color of his face. Without really thinking, a rare occasion for her, she ran across the small space that separated them and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," Dessi said into his shirt.

"Are you alright?" George asked after holding her against him for a moment, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

Dessi nodded. "Thank you so much," she repeated looking up into his eyes.

George smiled, "No problem. Come on, let's get going before he wakes up and this starts all over again." George then walked the blonde towards Gryffindor Tower, his arm around her waist.


	3. Jealousy and Truth

Dessi woke up on the 21st of November with mixed emotions. On one hand it was a Hogsmede day. She was going to be off grounds in the wonderful little wizarding village. On the other hand, she was disappointed in the events that had occurred between the incident in the hallway and the current day. For the first few days after, George and Dessi had been flirting heavily. He, and sometimes Fred, would walk with her from breakfast and lunch to whatever class she had and when they had classes near each other, he would walk with her then too. He would seek her out in the library and sit and make her laugh as they did their homework. The past week, however, he had barely acknowledged her. When he did it was always a passing gesture, nothing meaningful. To top it off, she had ran up to Gryffindor tower the night before to give Hermione back her potions book since her new one had finally came in and she saw George practically snogging Katie Bell in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. She had spent the last few lunches with her sisters going over what had happened until Elia finally told her to shut up because neither one of them understood George Weasley.

Despite this, Dessi was happy that she was going to be spending the day with Ron which was a nice change since she hardly ever got to spend time with her childhood friend. Hermione had asked her a few days before while they were passing the potion book between them if she would keep Ron company do to the fight that had broken out between Harry and Ron as a result of Harry being named champion. Letti was going to be meeting Percy, who was in town anyway for the Tri-Wizard Tournament business that was going to occur that night. Elia was going to be causing mischief with her two best friends, Luna and Ginny. As Dessi got ready, asking Padma Patil for her opinions on various outfits, half of her hoped that she would see George while the other half hoped she wouldn't since it was likely that he would be in the company of a certain Gryffindor female.

The day in the village had been a lot of fun. Ron and Dessi had met up with Luna, Ginny, and Elia at Three Broomsticks. Dessi volunteered to go to the bar to get butter beers for everyone. The line was kind of long, but she didn't mind since she enjoyed looking around at the various wizard drinks the pub had to offer as well as a few professors out of their teaching robes. She was just smiling at the sight of Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, in a pink jumper when she felt a hand in the small of her back.

"Up here all alone, who knows what could happen to you," George said to her as Dessi turned around slightly to face him.

"Like you even care George," Dessi replied turning back around, anger dulling her bright features.

"What do you mean I don't care?" George asked in a confused, yet defensive tone.

"You haven't spoken to me in the past week," Dessi nearly hissed. She had turned around sharply to face him yet again. She was not good at keeping her anger at bay, it was a major flaw that she usually tried to control but today she couldn't, "I bet you didn't even know I was alive until you saw me in line in front of you."

"Dessi I have been busy," George said, utterly confused at the blonde's reaction.

"Not too busy that you couldn't hang out with Katie," Dessi replied back looking past George to see the girl laughing with Fred. The almost sheepish look on George's face destroyed any restraint she had, "Or did you walk her to class for a week and then forget about her too?"

A smile spread across George's face, "Jealous are we Dessi? Well, I'm only going to tell you this to easy that pretty little head of yours: I don't fancy Katie. That would be my dear twin. I was only trying to talk him up a bit. That kind of thing."

With that, he gave her a wink before retreating to his twin leaving the shocked, and surprised, Ravenclaw standing there in line.

Letti was doing her rounds. Her and Zacharias Smith, the male Huffelpuff Perfect from her year, had decided to split up the main floor. It was getting late and both wanted to get some sleep so that had seemed the quickest and most effective way to patrol the final floor. Letti's mind was not completely on her task though. Her mind kept drifting to the weekend before when she had spent the day with Percy in Hogsmede. They had gone all over the village. He held her hand and just before she left to go back to the castle, he had kissed her. It had been what dreams were made of. Just outside of the great hall, Letti heard something clatter followed by a whisper that pulled her out of her day dreams. She turned around, wand at the ready and went to the shadow where she heard the sound.

"Hullo Letti," Fred Weasley happy chirped, popping out of the dark.

"Fredrick Weasley what are you doing out of your common room at this hour?" Letti questioned.

"George and I just thought we would take a little stroll, didn't we George," Fred said, looking back into the shadows as his twin emerged into the weak night light.

"A likely story," Letti said to the two with a look of disbelief.

"Letti, dear old friend, you're not going to turn us in are you?" George asked.

"Dear old friend George, I am," Letti replied with a fake smile on her lips, "but don't worry, your dear head of the house as already retired for the night. I will just escort you back to your tower and leave a charming little note for her to read in the morning."

The twins exchanged looks of disappointment and led Letti up the stairs. Upon reaching the portal to the tower, Fred quickly said the password and went in, George started to follow him.

"George wait," Letti said to the taller red head.

"What? Do you want to take points away from my house too?" George asked her, suddenly looking tired.

"No, I just have one question: What are you doing with my sister?" Letti asked as only an older protective sister can.

George smiled a weak smile before replying, "Nothing. Elia is a little too young for me."

Letti, however, was not amused, "George Weasley, you and both know that's not what I meant. Try answering my question again."

George sighed, "I don't know ok. I'm going to be honest, I fancy her. I have for years. Your sister, however, is so bloody hard to read. Only after that thing with Malfoy in the hallway did she give me the time of day. I just don't want her to like me because of some hero complex thing."

Letti stared at him for a moment before laughing, "Are you serious," she got out between laughing fits, "my sister has fancied for way too long in my opinion. The Malfoy incident just made her see a different side of you. She liked you eons before then."

George looked at the black haired girls as she doubled over in laughter, "Your kidding me?"

Letti just shook her head no.

Any other conversation was halted by the fat lady, "What are you two doing there? Either go in or leave so I can get back to my beauty sleep."

George heeded the advice, "I guess I'll see you later Letti," he called to her as he climbed into the common room.


	4. First

This is the last chapter in this story, but I plan on making some sequels. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

George waited outside the Ravenclaw entrance the next morning after breakfast. The meeting with McGonagall about being out the night before had meant the he and Fred had both missed breakfast. It also meant that George hadn't had a chance to see Dessi since his conversation with Letti the night before. While the information that the eldest Meier sister had given came as a happy surprise, he was slightly concerned that Letti was fooling him. He and the black haired Meier had never gotten along very well, do to George and Fred's constant pranking. While they usually carried on a friendly enemy relationship, it was not out of the realm of possibility that Letti had taken the opportunity to get George back for all the damage he had caused her. Fred, who George had told about this situation as soon as he got into the tower, believed that as much as Letti disliked the two of them, she loved her sister and wouldn't use her as a tool in revenge.

George was about to give up when he saw a familiar red head pop out of the fifth floor wall.

"Elia," George called running up to her. "Luna," he said quickly acknowledging Elia's walking partner, "Elia, is Dessi still in there?"

"No, she went down to the pitch right after breakfast," Elia replied before her eyes narrowed and she asked accusingly, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to her," George replied defensively. What was it about these Meier sisters that they always thought he was up to no good? "I'll see you later Elia, you too Luna," George said rushing towards the stairs.

George ran almost the whole way, passing friends and enemies alike, all giving him weird looks. He had finally made it to the entrance of the pitch. He weaved his way through students, finally entering it. He started scanning the stands. He had about given up when he heard the warm, charming laugh that could only belong to Dessi behind him. He looked back and saw her, wrapped up in her blue and bronze scarf and hat. She was laughing at something Anthony Goldstein had said. Anthony was looking quite pleased with himself because of that. Suddenly, jealousy ran through George's veins. Who was this goody-goody fourth year to upstage him? George couldn't take it any longer, he climbed the stairs two at a time till he reached Dessi's row. Besides Anthony, she was sitting with Padma and Terry Boot, two Ravenclaws in her year, and his brother Ron was sitting directly in front of her. On the other side of Ron, Dean and Seamus set. He had an open seat next to him though, which George was betting was for Hermione. He, however, needed it more than Hermione did at the moment. It wasn't like Ron was going to get some mickey in the next hour and actually make a move on the smart Gryffindor anyway.

George made his way to the open seat next to Ron. The only bad part about this was that it put him directly in front of Anthony. George, however, decided to use that to his advantage and stepped on Anthony's foot, claiming to almost fall, before sitting down.

"George," Ron asked confused as his older brother sat down next to him, "what are you doing over here? Fred's clear on the other side of the pitch."

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to do everything together. I just thought I would come see how my favorite younger brother was doing," George replied jovial, keeping one eye on Dessi who was looking at him with a confused smile.

"I'm your only younger brother," Ron replied dryly, "Besides, that seat's for Hermione. She went down to talk to Harry before the task begins," Ron continued, letting his distaste for his ex friend be known.

"George, I need to go down and give Letti her scarf. Why don't you some with me and we will see if we can't find you a seat," Dessi said.

"That sounds like a plan since my dear brother wants nothing to do with me," George said, standing up and shooting a menacing glance at his younger brother.

He took Dessi's hand in a gentlemanly manner to lead her through the seats to the stairs. Once they got to the stairs and were out of hearing range, Dessi let lose.

"What was that all about George? And don't tell me for one minute that you wanted to see Ron. You and Fred usually only care about him when you need something done," Dessi said, half anger, half curiosity filling her voice.

"What was I doing? What were you doing?" George asked, lowering his voice to try and keep the jealousy and anger out of it, but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean, what was I doing?" Dessi countered as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I was just sitting there with some of my friends, getting ready to watch another one of my friends compete."

"Please, you were practically sitting in Anthony's lap," George said as they reached a clearing where there were few students around.

Dessi turned around on her toe to look at him with complete shock and a little bit of disgust on her face, "Anthony Goldstein! Please, he's a nice boy but nothing more in my eyes. I walked down with him and was trying to convince him to take Elia to the Yule Ball since she can't go unless she has a date." Dessi then stopped and smiled wide at George, "You thought I liked him. After what I said to you yesterday at Three Broomsticks. You are mental." With that, laughter escaped Dessi's lips. She curbed it to say, "Look whose jealous now!" before allowing laughter to fill the air again.

"Ok, so maybe I was jealous. But, bloody hell Dessi, what do you expect me to do. After what you sister told me last night and I told her. To see you with another guy was just like a slap in the face," George said.

"What do you mean about you and my sister?" Dessi asked, laughter completely gone now.

"Last night, you know, about me and you. I am sure she told you," George said, getting slightly aggravated with Dessi playing dumb.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Letti since dinner yesterday. What did she say? What did you say?" Dessi asked moving closer to the red head so she had to look up to see his face.

"I…I…well, I told her I fancied you. A lot. But, that I was afraid that you were only flirting with me because of the Malfoy incident," George said, stammering a bit. It was hard to concentrate when such a beautiful girl was standing only inches away from him.

"And what did she say?" Dessi asked taking his hands in hers.

"She laughed and basically told me I was mental because you had fancied me along time too," George said, taking his hands out of hers and wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him so her chest pushed into his upper stomach and lower chest.

Dessi smiled, "And you still thought I liked someone else, after all of that?"

"Hey, three owls here Ravenclaw. It takes me a little longer to catch on than most," George said teasingly.

"I highly doubt that," Dessi said wrapping her arms around his neck.

She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. George smiled to himself before kissing her back.


End file.
